


Courtesy

by Stowaway



Series: Sparrington Arc [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needles Norrington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Sparrington Arc - 1

“Package for you, sir.”

  
A small box, wrapped in tarred canvas and sealed in wax with a bird in flight.

  
“From?”

  
“Sailor, sir. No name.”

  
“That will do.”

  
Alone, Norrington carefully broke the seal. Inside he found a roll of cotton and a scrap of parchment. Impatient now, he unwound the cotton. A flash of gold: before him lay a pin set with a lustrous black pearl.

  
He gasped. A taunt, surely!

  
The parchment! Unfolding it with shaking fingers; he read, in bold and flourishing script:

_With thanks for your gracious hospitality.  
Your humble servant,  
Captain Jack Sparrow_

Norrington swore.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words on the nose.


End file.
